silverstreams_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:~Silverstream/Studying
9:04 ~Silverstream Gwen: *sits on floor in Peter's room with textbook, occasionally glancing at him* 9:05 To Bluetopia Peter: (also reading textbook, slings web to lamp to turn it on) 9:06 ~Silverstream *snorts* That's handy... 9:07 To Bluetopia ....well, i finally got it after 5 broken lamps.... 9:08 ~Silverstream Ah, the hazards of trial and error... *Flicks eraser at his head, quickly looking back at her book as if nothing happened* 9:09 To Bluetopia (looks at her, silently shoots web at her hair. smirks) 9:12 ~Silverstream *lets out a small squeak, and claws web out of her hair* .....Oh it's on, Parker *crumples up paper and throws it at him* 9:13 To Bluetopia Oh... OH you want to get into a battle? is that what you want Gwendy? 9:14 ~Silverstream *glares* ....Stop trying to make "Gwendy" happen.... It's never going to happen... 9:15 To Bluetopia Oh, you had to make that quote (webs her mouth closed) Aaaaand now you wont ever do that again. One point to "Teh Spider" 9:17 ~Silverstream *scrambles to her feet and narrows eyes - holds arms out and lunges at him* 9:18 To Bluetopia (jumps up and sticks to ceiling, looking down at her) ......HA! TWO POINTS TO ME! 9:19 ~Silverstream *pries webbing off her mouth* ....For the record, this stuff tastes horrible! 9:19 To Bluetopia Pfffft, what did you expect it to taste like? Cotton Candy?! 9:20 ~Silverstream *folds arms and smirks up at him* Fair enough... What's not fair, is this whole powers thing... Talk about an advantage 9:21 To Bluetopia well, when you get bitten by a radioactive arachnid, we'll be equal..... honestly, i'm taking what i can get here, given how afraid of you i am 9:23 ~Silverstream Oh good, your survival instincts didn't fade any... *clears throat and points firmly at the floor, motioning him to come down* 9:23 To Bluetopia (crawls to corner)....i'm good here thanks 9:24 ~Silverstream Oh what, you're afraid to even get near me, is that it? 9:24 To Bluetopia (nods) pretty much.... 9:24 ~Silverstream *tilts head* ....Your boxers are showing 9:25 To Bluetopia AH! (drops to floor) ......OWWWWW 9:26 ~Silverstream OH *kneels down to him* ....Are you ok? 9:26 To Bluetopia (face down on floor) .....yeah i'm pretty good..... 9:27 ~Silverstream *lowers voice* ...By the way, you were totally covered.... Gotcha 9:28 To Bluetopia (groans) if i have a broken nose, i'm blaming you..... 9:28 ~Silverstream *sits down on floor beside him* I'm sorryyyyy.... 9:29 To Bluetopia (looks up) ....how does it look? 9:30 ~Silverstream *smiles softly* ...It looks fine.... You look good.... 9:31 To Bluetopia (breathes a sigh of relief) wouldn't want to mess up my profile.... 9:33 ~Silverstream Ah, nope. We wouldn't want that to happen... *looks away and chuckles* 9:33 To Bluetopia (low tone) .....we're not studying 9:35 ~Silverstream ...No we are not.... You're still laying belly-down on the floor.... 9:35 To Bluetopia ......its comfy..... 9:36 ~Silverstream *lays down in the same manner beside him* Eh, it's a floor.... I've been on softer floors.... 9:37 To Bluetopia Don't-Don't insult my floor (smirks) 9:38 ~Silverstream *covers face with hands and laughs* I'm sorry, that just sounded so absurd.... 9:38 To Bluetopia (leans towards her) Don't insult mah floor, Gwendy 9:39 ~Silverstream *leans in as well* don't call meh Gwendy, and we'll talk... 9:39 To Bluetopia .....Gwendoline? 9:42 ~Silverstream *smirks and rolls over onto her back* Well that's more accurate...... But Gwendy is starting to sound better 9:43 To Bluetopia (shrugs) i'll just call you Michele and that'll be the end of it 9:44 ~Silverstream *grabs blanket and shoves it over his head* Point Stacy! 9:45 To Bluetopia (slow claps) bravo...... (lifts up blanket and puts it under her head as well) *over 9:45 ~Silverstream ....and now we're in a tent 9:46 To Bluetopia umm.... yeaahhhhh.... cosy tent 9:47 ~Silverstream *lowers voice to a whisper* ...I like this more than studying... Don't ever repeat that to my father... 9:48 To Bluetopia I wont tell if you dont 9:48 ~Silverstream *nods* Good, we have an understanding then... 9:49 To Bluetopia so... umm Gwen.... can i ask you something? 9:50 ~Silverstream Sure, what? 9:50 To Bluetopia about the other day.... 9:51 ~Silverstream *clears throat* What about it, specifically? 9:51 To Bluetopia the end of it.... 9:53 ~Silverstream Erm, well that, I was just... *rubs nose* That was... 9:53 To Bluetopia (blinks) ......yeah, i don't know how to phrase it either..... 9:54 ~Silverstream I mean, you could call it.... .... Yeah? 9:55 To Bluetopia .......we both agree we're too awkward for our own good here, right? 9:56 ~Silverstream Heh, yeaaaah.... It must add to our charm 9:57 To Bluetopia .....so it happened..... 9:57 ~Silverstream ....So now it's just a matter of what we do with it 9:58 To Bluetopia .....we.... we something with it? 9:59 ~Silverstream *shrugs and looks down* As opposed to ignoring it... 9:59 To Bluetopia heh.... i don't know if that means your saying we do something as in..... make it a thing.... or just say it meant nothing 10:01 ~Silverstream *looks back up at him* ....Maybe we should check again, first *leans forward and kisses him* ....I hope that wasn't inappropriate 10:02 To Bluetopia .......i'm going to take the blanket off now (throws blanket away and slowly kisses her again) 10:03 ~Silverstream *kisses back* .....Pretty sure that's not nothing 10:04 To Bluetopia .....definitely something...... Ok, so its just occurred to me.... last time.... that was my first kiss 10:05 ~Silverstream ..... Well what a coincidence 10:07 To Bluetopia .....wait, seriously? 10:07 ~Silverstream *blushes* I never made room for a relationship before..... 10:08 To Bluetopia Huh........ Ok, just to clarify, Blonde is your natural colour, right? 10:10 ~Silverstream ....Trust me, if I were to dye it anything, it'd be red.... Why? 10:10 To Bluetopia (shrugs) mild curiosity..... and Red? really? I'm not a redhead type.... 10:12 ~Silverstream Then it's a good thing I never took that plunge.... 10:12 To Bluetopia (puts arm around her) ....this.... this is going to be a good summer 10:14 ~Silverstream Heh, yeah.... *nuzzles in closer* ...and just so you know, it wasn't Spider-Man I wanted to kiss.... It was, and is, Peter Parker... 10:15 To Bluetopia ....in all honesty, i didn't worry about that.... your not superficial... 10:15 ~Silverstream *nods* Good.... Just wanted to make that clear 10:16 To Bluetopia (rests head on hers) ......should i be concerned about what your dad will think? 10:18 ~Silverstream Just let me worry about him... But I mean, if you're not revealing you're Spider-Man, then to him, I'm simply dating one of the most successful students at the school.... Can't really find fault in that 10:19 To Bluetopia (closes eyes, keeps a low tone) your great at re-assuring 10:20 ~Silverstream It's sound logic... Gotta love it 10:23 To Bluetopia (blinks) erm...... not to kill the mood or anything but.... (motions to books) 10:24 ~Silverstream ....Yeah I guess we'd better get back at it, shouldn't we? 10:24 To Bluetopia aaaaand get back to.... this the second we're done.... (smirks) i just want to make sure i'm done with important stuff before i get back to the really important stuff 10:26 ~Silverstream Oooh Mister Parker, placing girls above your academics in importance... Scandalous *smirks* 10:28 To Bluetopia report it to the Bugle gossip column..... and they'd be confused as to what your talking about. If it doesn't have to do with the dating habits of Johnny Storm, they wont want to know 10:28 ~Silverstream Oh don't pay attention to them, they haven't got a clue... *pulls book into lap* 10:29 To Bluetopia .....I GOT IT 10:29 ~Silverstream ....what've you got? 10:29 To Bluetopia (pokes her shoulder) Snuggle-Studying 10:30 ~Silverstream *snorts* Is that even a thing? 10:30 To Bluetopia I'M MAKING IT A THING! (shoots web to pick up book, and sits pressed next to her) 10:32 ~Silverstream Mm, you're warm..... *closes eyes and leans head on his shoulder* Maybe I'll take a power nap... 10:33 To Bluetopia .....Gweeeendy.... studying...... 10:33 ~Silverstream OK I KNOW.... I know... *opens book and looks at it* 10:34 To Bluetopia (reads book) ....this is good.... 10:35 ~Silverstream This was a good idea.... We'll need to use it again in the future 10:35 To Bluetopia ....i'll make a mental note of it 10:36 ~Silverstream *continues reading, smiling to self* Category:Blog posts